


Everything Works In Your Arms

by RoseyThorn49



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49/pseuds/RoseyThorn49
Summary: ****SPOILERS FOR THE SECOND PALACE****The feeling one gets from having their world ripped away from them is staggering. But luckily for Yusuke he has someone who guided him to the light.





	Everything Works In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is the first story I wrote for me and not some sort of gift exchange not to mention my first Persona story...I hope I did them justice I love Shukita so goddamn much! <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

The depression that had plagued him since Madarame's confession was staggering. To think someone who had taken care of him all these years...Yusuke shuddered, pulling on some of his hair. The Sayuri was on her stand in the corner of the room, the treasure the Phantom Thieves stole from the disgraced "artist". 

The bathroom was occupied at the moment so he couldn't brush his teeth like he wanted to, so Yusuke just stared at the painting from where he sat on the bed. Was his mother watching him from where she was? What was she like before Madarame let her die?  
Was she stern? Kind? He really wish he could know that. 

Yusuke was glad that he joined the others in the Phantom Thieves. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if they didn't. Although for a few days he's been thinking some turbulent thoughts. Yusuke was unaware of the bathroom door opening as he covered his face flopping back uncharacteristically on the bed.

"I wish it was me that died instead of her..."

"You mean your mother don't you?" 

Yuskuke jumped and winced. "Y-Yes..." he said quietly. The artist felt the bed dip and arms wrap around his small lithe frame. "Akira...." the blue-haired boy whispered as he felt the other shake his head. 

"Is that what you think she wants for you?" Akira asked laying his forehead on the Fox's back.

Yusuke trembled and took a breath. "I...I'm not sure..." he replied laying his hands over Akira's on his waist. "I just wish I could have been able to know her." The Joker hummed and pressed a kiss to the pale skin at the nape of the others neck. 

"I know you do." He whispered feeling Yusuke shiver a bit. "I'm sure I'd be the same way if I was in your shoes." 

Then it was quiet.

Whether it was for a few minutes or a few hours, Yusuke wasn't sure but he felt...almost at peace. Almost. "Do you wanna know what I think?" Akira asked breaking through the silence making the talker boy jump out of his skin. "What do you think?" He asked chuckling softly.

Akira giggled and pressed another kiss to the back of his neck before turning him around to face him. "I think she's very proud of you, bringing Madarame to justice. I also think she's proud of the fact that you're gonna continue to help us to catch all those horrible people." He smiled as Yusuke looked down. 

"R-Really?"

"Of course!"

The quiet was back but Akira was fine with just holding Yusuke close. After a moment he heard something that resembled a sniffle. "Hey..." the Joker whispered lifting the other's face up with a slender finger; concerned brown orbs met glassy teary blue. 

"My apologies..." the Fox said softly wiping his eyes. "This is very uncouth." 

If he was thinking about it, Akira never saw Yusuke cry. They all saw him angry, calm and serene but never sad. The Joker shook his head. "It's ok to cry. Don't worry, I'm here." Yusuke looked up into Akira's eyes, just for a moment before bursting into tears.

"I know it hurts but it's ok I'm here. It's ok to cry..." he said holding the shaking body close. 

After another moment Akira lifted Yusuke's face to his. "I know you've been through a lot. But you're strong, you are so much more than then how that bastard ever treated you. We're all proud of you. Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, and me, we're all proud of what you accomplished." 

Yusuke sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Y-You really think so?" He asked softly. Akira smiled and bumped their noses together before replying, "Of course! I think however I think I'm the most proud of you."

Yusuke gave a small watery giggle. "I thank you all. You showed me the true way and brought me to the light." He looked at Akira and smiled a beautiful, genuine smile. "I owe you my life."

The Joker smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you so much ya know?" He whispered wiping the stray tears away. He really did care and Akira hoped he could portray that. 

Yusuke nodded. "Yes I love you too." He said laying his head on the ravens shoulders. After a while Yusuke heard a small snore and smiled seeing Akira had fallen asleep. A small chuckle left the artist's lips as he snuggled deeper into the Jokers chest. 

"A breathtaking sight indeed."

The embrace of sleep pulled him in, however in his drowsiness he felt another arms around him besides his boyfriends. He smiled as he fell asleep knowing she was watching over him.

Over them all.


End file.
